Break the Spell
by GlitterNGold
Summary: Drabbles/Oneshots based off of songs by various artists. Various Couples Marauders and Trio Gen For the 50 Days, 50 Songs competition. Newest Chapter: Bill/Fleur-You&I.
1. Someone That I Used to Know RWxLB

A/N: Silly me, I've joined another challenge, Like I haven't enough to do… anyways this is for the 50 Day/50 Songs Competition.  
**Song: Somebody that I used to Know  
**Pairing: Ron & Lavender [Kind of.]

* * *

He walked the streets of Diagon early in the moring, in search of a present for his girlfriend of a year. The red-head had no clue what to buy the muggle-born witch; he could always buy her a book but he believed she had far too many already. He was about to enter Flourish and Blotts when he noticed her, standing alone on the corner. He looked her way and found that her blue eyes were on him as well. She watched him for a minute before looking away. The Brunette turned on her heel and walked away.

He remember their relationship like it was yesterday….even though now that the war was over it had felt like it had been years ago. The nine-teen year old stepped into the bookstore as he reminisced about the doomed relationship. At first it had been nice to have a beautiful young woman like Lavender acknowledge him. However it grew tiring quickly. She seemed much more dedicated to the relationship then he ever was. The red-head had strung the brunette along, allowing her to go on and on about how happy she had been when he was miserable with her. Maybe that had been wrong but he had only done it because he didn't want to hurt Lavenders feelings. She seemed like such a vulnerable girl. That was the last word to describe her now.

The Brunette was obviously strong, after a nearly fatal attack by Fenrir Greyback during the final battle it had taken her months to heal. She had pulled through though, proving Ron wrong, she wasn't as vulnerable as he believed. But she certainly could hold a grudge. He didn't deserve to be treated like he was vile because their relationship hadn't worked out. That was simply unfair.

* * *

Lavender stared into his blue eyes and then looked away. She quickly turned and walked away. Every time she saw him she was reminded of how much he had hurt her. She had given her all in their relationship and when she found that she wasn't the one that he wanted she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Why couldn't he love her? She loved him.

The brunette blinked away the tears that formed in her blue eyes. _No, Lavender you are over him! _He hurt you yes, but he doesn't deserve your tears. You are a different girl now. You are stronger, wiser. What happened between you was not your fault, it was his. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Regardless, now he had who he wanted.

_Maybe someday you'll find someone who will love you too._

* * *

_**A/N: Well there's the first entry in this. I'm going to do as many as I can. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated… **_


	2. Hot & Cold GWxDT

A/N: This series of Drabbles and Oneshots is for the **Fifty Days, Fifty Songs** challenge on HPFC. I'm using pairings from the Marauders Era and the Trio Era. **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no copyright infringement intended. **

**Song: **Hot & Cold by Katy Perry.  
**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley & Dean Thomas.

* * *

_They were always fighting, breaking up, and then getting back together just as quickly as they had split. _

The red-head couldn't recall how many times they had bickered, screamed, yelled, name-called, and within hours they were back together, snogging in the Three Broomsticks or in the Gryffindor Common Room [much to her brother's displeasure]. That's why Ginny was so shocked they hadn't spoken in two days. Her pride kept her from running across the room and pulling him into a kiss. He had called her controlling and bossy and said that she needed to let go.

_Like he wasn't moody! _He started more of the fights then she did, picking at little things, complaining about the fact that she was a few minutes late, quidditch, or over her brothers.

She watched him across the room as he talked to his best friend Seamus. She really should just accept that he wasn't right for her. No couple should fight as much as they did. _That didn't make her like him any less. _The red-head rolled her brown eyes as Dean noticeably cheated off of Seamus's homework. He was so immature. She was amazed by the fact that he was a year older then her but usually acted like he was three years younger than her. _She should be with someone that was as mature, or more mature, than she was. _

The red head shook her head; she_ was still sure that they would probably be back together before the weeks end, but if they weren't she decided that maybe it was time to let him go_.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 2. Normally I wouldn't write this pairing but I thought the song fit them perfectly. It's not my best but I hope it was enjoyable. Not all of the couples will be canon; it's just a coincidence that the first two songs made me think of canon couples. I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon. : ) **


	3. DriveBy NLxLL

A/N: I will try to get Caught up on these as quickly as possible.  
**Challenge: **Fifty Days, Fifty Songs.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own HP, I am not JKR, I'm just a fan.  
**Song: **Drive-By by Train.  
**Pairing: **Neville/Luna.

* * *

_He never met to hurt her, she had taken it the wrong way and now he couldn't apologize_.  
After the war was over he had found himself overwhelmed with courage that he never knew he had. He had always fancied her, he was just too nervous to act on it. After the final battle he had a surge of adrenalin, a brief moment where he believed he was invincible. He had found her, wandering the grounds, examining the ruins and debris from the battle. He had run up to her and caught her in his arms and kissed her like he had always wanted too. Her dirty blonde hair and silver eyes had driven him wild for three years and he had finally felt brave enough to do something about it…  
Unfortunately later that night the nervousness had set in. In a confused haze he had left her alone without an explanation, leading her to believe he had no feelings for her.

Now two years later he longed to tell her that he never wanted to leave, he had just been nervous. He feared her rejection… would he have been able to take it then if she hadn't wanted him.

Neville left his townhouse in the heart of London, readying himself for a day in Diagon Alley. He needed to purchase everything he would need for the upcoming year. As the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts he needed to be prepared.

That's when he noticed the petite blonde standing across the street. Her dirty blonde hair fell in waves down her back and her silver blue eyes were focused on him and only him.

_Luna. _

Neville's heart began to race as he walked across the busy street. Was he ready for this moment? Was he ready to explain and hope that she would hear him out? She had run from him and that had broken his heart but it was his own fault. He had probably, inadvertently, broken hers as well.

"Luna." He began. Her silver blue eyes shifted nervously and she was wearing an expression that he had never seen on her beautiful face, apprehension. The serene and unnaturally calm Luna actually looked troubled. "Please let me talk to you."

"I'm listening." She said quietly, her fingers picking absently at the beads on the strap of her handbag.

"I wasn't using you, when I left I wasn't leaving because I didn't care about you I was leaving because…. Well, because I got scared Luna. I have always loved you, I felt so brave after the battle that I just had to act on my feelings for you…then after we… I just chickened out… I left to get myself together…to think it all through and then you were gone. Luna I'm so sorry. I would never do that. I swear that if you give me another chance I won't back out on you, I won't leave you again."

The blonde stood there quietly for a moment, her blue eyes focused on him. "You mean it don't you. You do care about me?"

"Yes. I always have."

Her rose colored lips curved into a beautiful smile as she flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you Neville Longbottom."

"You'll never know how much I missed you Luna." He smiled as he held her tight against his chest. _This time, _he decided,_ he would never let her go. _

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I HOPE this went well with the song and you all enjoyed it :)** _


	4. If Today Was Your Last Day SS&HP

A/N: I will try to get caught up on these as quickly as possible.  
**Challenge: **Fifty Days, Fifty Songs.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own HP, I am not JKR, and I'm just a fan.  
**Song: **If today was your last day by Nickelback.  
**Characters: **Snape&Harry [not a slash pairing]

* * *

_Severus Snape leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh; sitting there, alone, he had come to the realization that Dumbledore, the apparent genius that he was, had left the fate of the wizarding world on the shoulders of two men. The first being himself, a man few people trusted, and the second being seventeen year old Harry Potter. _

_The raven haired man had spent many months pondering the plan devised by Dumbledore and the more he analyzed it, the less he liked it. He knew exactly what would have to be done and he knew he would pull through but what if Potter backed out. Should he have the same faith, mostly blind faith, in the teenager that the late headmaster had? Should he let his own life be taken in just a few days in hope that the boy would follow through with what he had to do in order to kill Voldermort? _

_Severus did not approve of Dumbledore's plan, not just because Potter might back down but, because Harry had been saved and groomed his entire life by Dumbledore for that single moment. Dumbledore had raised a pig for the slaughter… _

_He closed his blackish-brown eyes and shook his head in disgust. The man that everyone had looked up to was simply keeping the boy alive so he could die at the right moment. As disgusted as he was by this Snape understood that there was no going back, there was no more options, this plan was so far unfolded. _

_The current Hogwarts Headmaster picked up a quill and dipped it into a bottle of black ink. He knew his days were numbered and he still had a lot of explaining to do…_

* * *

_Take it.… _the last few words of Severus Snape burned in Harry's mind as he ran up the staircase toward the Headmaster's office. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry watched as the gargoyle began to shift. He quickly made his way into the headmaster's office and followed Snape's instructions to dump his memories into the pensieve. He watched, shocked, as years of Severus Snape's memories unraveled before his eyes.

When Harry was standing, once again, in the Headmaster's office he looked around the room. All of this time he had believed that Snape was a traitor, now he knew otherwise, but it was too late.

Harry pulled the envelope out of his robes and looked at his name scrawled across the back in tiny, cramped handwriting. Harry slowly opened the letter and unfolded the piece of parchment. He took a seat at the headmaster's desk as he began to read:

_Harry, _

_I know there is too much to explain and it will never all fit into a letter. I decided that I will do the best I can because I simply cannot die without telling you this. _ _I'm sorry. I'm sure that sounds strange to you, I'm sure you've always believed I hated you and I did. I hated you for all of the wrong reasons and I am sorry for that. I hated you for who your father was, for how much you resembled him. I held my grudge against your father against you as well and that was wrong of me. I know you are probably a long way away from forgiving me Harry but if you have followed my directions and you have already viewed my memories things may be clearer for you. _

_I've always loved your mother Harry. Lily, she was my best friend, the one love of my life and she fell in love with my enemy. She married your father, a man who I despised, and then she had you. You can see that I tried to protect her… to protect both of them and that failed. I'm sorry for that. It is my fault and I can't bring them back, no matter how much I would love to have the opportunity. _

_I'm sorry you never got the chance to know her but the more I watch, and don't be fooled I am still watching you Harry, the more I see of her in you. That is the one thing that Dumbledore said that is actually true. I do not agree with any of this, you need to know that. I feel for you Harry, but know that many have died for this cause. _

_I know how hard it is going to be to walk up to Vodlemort and die at his hands. In a few short days I will die at his hands as well. If I had never told him of that prophecy you would be safe, with your mother and your father, alive and well but maybe Voldermort would have taken complete control and more would be dead. There are a lot of what-ifs in life and I have been thinking about many what-ifs lately. _

_There is one thing that cannot happen Harry, you cannot back down now. If you do not go through with this everyone will die, Hermione, Ron, the order, your schoolmates, your friends, your friend's families. You are their only hope Harry. _

_Just remember that when you are going out there that you are saving so many lives. Think about how proud your mother and father would be, they died protecting you, they died for this cause too. Think of how proud your god-father would be and Dumbledore as well, don't let them die in vain. _

_And think that I will be proud as well. _

_My hate is gone and I wish I could have told you all of this in person but it was impossible. _

_Be brave Harry, we are all counting on you. _

_~Severus Snape. _

Harry read the letter over again, his green eyes pouring over the page as a tear rolled down his cheek. The raven haired boy tucked the note into his jacket and took in a deep breath. He knew what he had to do; too many people had lost their lives for him and now was the time for it to end.

* * *

**A/N: this was not my best, I still like it andI did enjoy writing it. I always felt that Snape should get more credit than he did so when I saw this prompt I had to write it this way. I know it's a bit of a stretch but pretty much the point was Snape had to tell Harry how he felt and explain everything before he died so he wrote the letter so Harry could understand. That was what Snape had to do with his last day. Hope you enjoyed it : )**


	5. Rich Girl DMxAG

A/N: I will try to get caught up on these as quickly as possible.  
**Challenge: **Fifty Days, Fifty Songs.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own HP, I am not JKR, and I'm just a fan.  
**Song: **Rich Girl by Hall and Oates.  
**Characters: **Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy

* * *

_The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance; his fiancé was always spoiled and selfish but this had to be the worst he had seen her behave. _

The Brunette was screaming at a disheveled bridesmaid, a rather ancient looking house elf, and he mother. Astoria's brown curls flew around her pale face as she spun around to face him. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here Draco! You are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" she bellowed as she threw her bouquet of white roses and red roses at him. He didn't respond because she had already rounded on the bridesmaid again, whose tear-stained cheeks were growing red. "Get me another bouquet, NOW." She pointed at the blonde who pursed her thin lips but complied with the order.

"Now Astoria, Darling, you need to calm down. Everything will go perfectly, your father has assured us of that."

Draco found himself rolling his light blue eyes. Of course he had, no expense was too much for Mr. Greengrass. Draco had an extreme distaste for the man but kept his feelings to himself.

"It better be. This is supposed to be the best day of my life and NONE of you better ruin it." She stormed over to the room where she ran her fingers through her brown hair. Her mother shot Draco a sympathetic look which he ignored.

"Where is that stupid house-elf with my tea?" Astoria cried. She turned around just as the house-elf stumbled past Draco, carrying a large silver tea tray. The tiny elf swayed under the weight of the tray and fell forward, spilling the tea down Astoria's wedding gown.

The brunette shrieked and seized the tiny creature by it's tattered garment and shook her, screaming about how the elf had ruined her wedding.

Draco had seen enough. He had been raised to see house-elf as servants just like Astoria but the war had changed him. He couldn't bare to watch her torture the poor creature for a simple mistake. He stepped forward and seized Astoria's thin wrist. "Let her go." He commanded.

The brunette released the elf, letting her fall into a shaking heap on the floor. "Draco…what's the matter." The brunette noticed the angry look on her groom's face.

"You don't have to worry about your day being ruined Astoria because you won't be having a wedding."

"What are you talking about Draco?" she said, the fire raging in her eyes would have made most men nervous but not Draco Malfoy.

"The wedding is off Astoria. You are a spoiled, selfish, unbearable, brat and I do not want see you for one more moment let alone spend the rest of my life stuck at your side." He spat. The blonde turned on his heel and walked toward the door. "Goodbye Astoria" he said as he left.

_He had put up with a lot from Astoria but that day she had gone too far. She only cared about herself and she had feelings for others. She could cause everyone pain and feel nothing herself. There was no way he could live the rest of his life with someone who acted the way she had that day. _

* * *

**_A/N: I had some difficulty with this song, I hope I did a good job with this. I amost skipped it because I couldn't think of anything then Astoria and Malfoy came to mind. _**


	6. I Will Remember You RBxMM

A/N: I have been waiting patiently to write this one. : )  
**Challenge: Fifty Days, Fifty Songs  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no copyright infringement intended.  
Prompt: I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan  
Pairing: Regulus/Marlene  
**

* * *

_The Raven haired man stood atop the hill and looked down at the small city below. _He found it hard to believe that in less than a few hours it would be demolished. He was also trying to come to terms that, quite possibly, within the next few hours he would be dead.

Regulus Black ran his fingers through his windswept black curls as his ice blue eyes focused in on one house. Larger and grander than the rest, it stood out amongst the small wooden cottages and one-story brick houses that surrounded it.

_Marlene. _The love of his life; the woman whose heart he had broken just a year before.

"_I'm sorry Marlene, this is over. We want different things; I can't be with someone I am meant to hate." _

The memory brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them away, his eyes burning. What a mistake that had been. He hoped she realized he never meant it. He hoped she realized that she was the only woman he could imagine being with. Her golden locks and olive eyes popped into his mind as he turned away from the city.

He had only been doing what was expected of him. He was a Black and the Blacks were not to socialize, let alone love, blood-traitors. He hoped with all of his heart that when she thought of him she only thought of the good times, not the end of their relationship, when he closed himself off and turned cold. His heart, at one point, had been as dark as his last name.

He hoped she didn't cry for them, not anymore. She had never done anything to break them apart, it had been him. He had chosen the coward's way out and refused to stand up to his family and friends. Now he was going to pay the price.

_His only hope was he could save her in the process. _Regulus dropped his silver serpent ring into the grass and ran in the opposite direction of the village, hoping the deatheaters would find his pocessions he had dropped along the way and follow him instead. _He hadn't given up his family for Marlene McKinnon but if everything went according to plan he would give his life up to save hers…_

* * *

**A/N: I think this one is my favorite so far. I never thought I'd write Marlene with someone other than Sirius but I actually enjoyed writing this. Hopefully you guys like it too : ) Reviews would be appreciated! **


	7. You & I BWxFD

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in a few days; I'm so behind! **Warning: this one is going to be majorly AU. **  
**Challenge**: 50 days, 50 songs  
**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing except for whatever plot the prompt inspires.  
**Song**: You and I by Lady Gaga.  
**Pairing:** Bill/Fleur [OTP]

* * *

_The blonde slipped through the door of the abandoned bar, knowing full well what she would find inside. _Fleur Delacour, French model and actress, used to spend most of her nights here when she was younger. The blonde smiled to herself as the memories came flooding back. They were some of the happiest days of her life.

"Fleur?" his voice sent a shudder down the slender blonde's spine. She spun and found herself staring into his icy blue eyes. "Wow, it's really you."

The years had been good to him, he still had the scar down the side of his face from the car accident he had been in, but it seemed lighter and less prominent. There were dark rings around his blue eyes but they were still full of life and she noticed that his crooked smile was still as charming as ever.

"Bill." The blonde found herself smiling. "I knew I would find you here!"

"I almost didn't recognize you Fleur; you are just as beautiful as always." He commented.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." The blonde looked around the empty bar. "When did it close down."

"Years ago love." The redhead stepped behind the bar. "It's hard when the economy is as bad as it is, but I've managed." He nodded toward his guitar on the couch.

"You still sing."

"Every chance I get." He responded, she watched him as he dragged his fingers through his shaggy red hair. "I know what you do… your beautiful face is all over my television screen every night." He walked over and sat down beside his guitar. "Which brings me to ask, why are you here Fleur?"

"Because I've missed you, of course," the blonde answered honestly. She may have spent the best of the last five years in the spotlight but that didn't change her feelings for her rugged rock-star wannabe. She would always love him. He brought out the best, and the worst, in her.

"I've missed you too Fleur, but surely you could do better than me?" he replied as he picked up his guitar, running his fingers over the strings. "Please Fleur, have a seat." He motioned around the empty room.

The blonde nodded and sat down beside him on the couch. The couch where she would sit and watch him play, the couch where she made love to him for the first time, the couch where they laid side by side and promised they would never spend a day apart.

The blonde felt a pang in her chest and closed her blue eyes before the tears could fall. She had backed out on her promise; she had gone away and left him alone. She had come back to make that right, if he would have her.

The blonde took the guitar from the man sitting beside her and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him briefly, her heart fluttering, before she pulled away. She could taste the whiskey that he had clearly been drinking but she had also felt that same old passion…that fire that she had grown to love so many years ago.

"Why are you here Fleur, really?" the redhead questioned.

"I told you, I miss you… and I love you and I'm not leaving again, not without you." She answered before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: At first I was really nervous about this one because I've never listened to the song [I don't like Lady Gaga] but hopefully this was enjoyable…once I got the idea for an AU [hopefully they are allowed] I actually really enjoyed writing it… I had to use Bill and Fleur…hope you enjoyed it : ) **


	8. Hands Down GW&DM

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in a few days; I'm so behind!  
**Challenge:** 50 days, 50 songs  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for whatever plot the prompt inspires.  
**Song:** Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional.  
**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco [OTP]

* * *

_He held her hand as they walked home. _The blonde couldn't recall having a better night than the one he had with the red head walking next to him. He glanced at her, smiling. She was smiling as well. Everything that they had just done, in the secrecy of his room at the manor, was wrong. So wrong, his parents would be livid; they would probably disown him if they ever found out about his secret relationship.

But the most magical part was _he didn't care. _ He had never been so happy. He thought back to their rendezvous and smiled. Their first time together was better than he had imagined. He realized that his life now rotated around the fiery Ginny Weasley and that didn't bother him at all.

He walked her as close to the burrow as he could without being discovered and pulled her into a kiss. "Same time next week?" he questioned the beautiful redhead in his arms.

"I'll see you then." She smiled and gave him one more kiss before disappearing into the night, leaving him to walk home alone.

* * *

A/N: Yea, one of my OTPs. I wish it would have turned out a little better but I hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Wide Awake SBxMM

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in a few days; I'm so behind!  
**Challenge:** 50 days, 50 songs  
**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing except for whatever plot the prompt inspires.  
**Song:** Wide Awake by Katy Perry  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Marlene

* * *

_Marlene Mckinnon closed her green eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. How could he do this to her? She had given him everything and more_.

The blonde looked out the window of the girl's dormitory, at the frozen castle grounds. The white snow glistened in the early morning sun. She couldn't remember the last time she sleep through the sunrise.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her slender frame as she shivered. All of the other girls were fast asleep in their beds, warm and dreaming. Not Marlene, she was lost in thoughts of _him. _

His raven curls, his silver gray eyes, his handsome face, she found it hard to believe at one time he was hers.

Until he broke her heart, he used her and threw her away. She had fallen quick and hard and he hadn't been there to catch her.

She knew it was time to move one; it was over, no going back. If only she had known then the pain that he would cause her. _She never would have fallen for him._

* * *

**_A/N: SO, did I do the song justice :) I've noticed in graphis a lot of people make Marlene a brunette...I always write her as a blonde... what do you guys think? _**


	10. They Call it the Blues CWxLL

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in a few days; I'm so behind!  
**Challenge:** 50 days, 50 songs  
**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing except for whatever plot the prompt inspires.  
**Song:** That's Why they Call it the Blues by Elton John  
**Pairing:** Charlie/Luna [OTP]

* * *

_Charlie stared up at the cottage ceiling_. Sleep would not come, not without her by his side. He closed his blue eyes and pictured her face, porcelain skin, dirty blonde hair and wide silver eyes. She looked more like a delicate porcelain doll than a woman. Her beauty astounded him.

When she had arrived at the burrow after being held hostage by the Malfoys and Voldermort the two had become close. They shared a love for nature, misunderstood magical creatures and being outdoors. When the war was over he found the blonde in his arms.

Now his arms were empty and he _felt equally as empty. _His travels to Romania did put a strain on a already fragile relationship but there was _no one _that made Charlie feel the way Luna did.

He thought of her lying alone in her loft, her blonde hair fanned out over the pillow as she lay awake, staring up at the stars through the glass skylight. Luna loved the stars. _She was his star._ She was the only light in his lonely life and although they had it rough, he knew, as long as they had each other nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: something a little fluffy... because I love fluff. :)**


	11. Fix You CCxMC

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in a few days; I'm so behind!  
**Challenge:** 50 days, 50 songs  
**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing except for whatever plot the prompt inspires.  
**Song:** Fix You by Coldplay  
**Pairing:** Cho/Michael

* * *

_The raven haired girl sat curled up on one of the long blue couches in front of the fire. _She was staring, blankly, into the dancing flames.

He slowly approached her. He knew everything that she had been through and he knew he had to tread lightly. One wrong move and he could cause more damage rather than help. He took a seat beside her and she turned her face toward him, her almond shaped brown eyes found his blue ones and he noticed the glistening of fresh tears in them.

"Hi Cho." He said quietly. "I was hoping we could talk."

"About what Michael?" she asked as she turned so her back was pressed against the arm of the couch. She drew her knees up against her chest and stared at him.

He felt his palms began to sweat, what had he been thinking? There was no way he could help the beautiful Cho Chang. He had hoped he would be able to calm her. She had always been there for him and he had hoped he would be able to do the same for her. "Well Cho, I know things are really….tough…right now but I wanted to let you know that I am always here for you…"

"Thanks Michael." She said dully. He knew she had heard that same line nearly a thousand times since returning to Hogwarts.

"No, Cho, I mean it. You have always been here for me…when those Slytherins were giving me a hard time you helped me…and you told off Ron Weasley for calling me creepy…you're my friend, and I want to help you." He said simply.

He watched as her lips twitched, a smile slowly forming on her beautiful face. A few tears streaked her face. "Thank you Micahael."

"I know you miss Cedric." He watched as her smile faded, he held up a hand to silence her. "Please don't cry… I know this is hard…I remember how hard it was when I lost my mum. I know it's not quite the same thing, I'm just saying I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I know that it will take you time to heal, to feel better, but remember that Cedric isn't really gone… he might not be here anymore but he will always be with you. He will always be in your memories…and in your heart. I'm not telling you to forget him, or to try to forget him, I'm just telling you that you can't be alone forever. You need to be Cho again. Cedric loved you, he loved you when you smiled and when you laughed…yes he loved you when he cried but he liked it better when you smiled. Cedric loved you when you danced and when you went to hogsemeade with him. He laughed when you told a joke, even if it was a bad one, he smiled when you were happy, and he loved you with everything he had. You loved him with everything you had too…and I know you still do. You _need _to be that Cho again, that is what Cedric would want. I want to help you be_ that Cho _again." He reached out and held her shaking hand. "I will do _everything _I can to help you Cho."

Cho smiled weakly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "You are right Michael, thank you." She hugged him and he smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Cho." He assured her as he held her tight and let her cry.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this was enjoyable. I love these too… a lot. Haha… I would say OTP but I already have too many of those : ) **


End file.
